Souvenir
by pathtales
Summary: When Wally shows up to the cave with his greatest souvenir ever, aka: Artemis' bra, hilarity ensues. (T rated, no lemons) "Wally West was my best friend but an idiot at times." Robin said as he shut his eyes. "He led a stupid life, and I will miss him." "What are you doing?" Wally asked him. "Practicing my speech for your funeral when Artemis finds out you showed us that."
1. Chapter 1

"Hey KF." Robin said as he saw Wally come in through the Zeta beam. "You're late." He was sitting down with Kadur and Conner at the poker table for their weekly guy night.

"Dude, I know, but I have a very good excuse." He replied with a huge grin.

"And that is?" Robin asked impatiently as he started to shuffle the cards.

"I spent all day yesterday with Artemis and most of today with her." Wally's grin managed to grow wider.

"So?" Conner rolled his eyes.

"Her mom is on vacation with some friends so I spent the night with her too." Wally continued. Robin grinned, understanding immediately, but Kaldur and Conner were still lost.

"You didn't." Robin smirked.

"Oh, I did." Wally said, serious now. "I slept with Artemis last night."

"I'm not sure I want to hear this." Kaldur shook his head.

"As if you can talk." Robin jokingly scowled. "I know that you've been seeing that intern at the Happy Harbor wetland restoration project." Kaldur had the good graces to blush but he continued.

"I am nineteen and Conner and M'gan are eighteen and legal." Kaldur replied. "Wally and Artemis are both under aged. Plus the girls are like my sisters so I defiantly don't want to know."

"Wait, what about M'gan and I?" Conner asked.

"Dude, we know and it's old news." Wally rolled his eyes as Conner had his turn to blush. "Can we get back to the point that I finally popped the cherry with the most gorgeous girl in the world?"

"Their adorableness has officially outdone you and Miss M." Robin turned to Conner. "It makes me miss when they use to fight all the time."

"You're just jealous." Wally scowled at his best friend.

"Hey, I'm perfectly happy going slow with Zatanna." Robin shrugged. "Besides, proof or it didn't happen."

"Souvenir." Wally smirked as he pulled something out of his pocket.

"Is that…?" Kaldur asked in shock as the other two boys paled as well.

"Her bra?" Wally smirked. "Yep."

"Wally West was my best friend but an idiot at times." Robin said as he shut his eyes. "He led a stupid life, and I will miss him."

"What are you doing?" Wally asked him.

"Practicing my speech for your funeral when Artemis finds out you showed us that." Robin pointed out.

"It was nice knowing you good friend." Kaldur nodded as Conner snickered.

"You guys won't tell her?" Wally asked, pale now and panicking slightly.

"And get killed for being a witness?" Robin laughed. "No."

"I'll be right back." Wally said quickly as he jetted off and then came right back. "That never happened."

"Agreed." Kaldur said solemnly and the boys continued, pretending that had never happened.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"WALLY WEST!" Came a shout through Mount Justice. Artemis stormed into the kitchen where the boys were eating with the other girls were coming after her. She had something in her hand that made all of the boys immediately frightened for their lives.

"Artemis, I can explain…" Wally started but Artemis was still coming at him with furry in her eyes as she held her bra in her hand.

"Stop!" Raquel put an energy barrel around Artemis so that she wouldn't kill Wally.

"YOU PUT THIS ON YOUR SUVENIRE SHELF?" She screamed at him.

"Dude, I honestly didn't think you were that stupid." Robin shook his head.

"I … I mean I didn't…" Wally said. "Can we talk about this in private?"

"Well apparently everyone knows what happened so why not get this done here?" She glared.

"Well, of course I told the guys." Wally tried to joke. "You told the girls, right?"

"Well, yeah." Artemis wavered. "But I didn't take your underwear, which had Batman on it by the way so that everyone knows, and put it on display!"

"Batman?" Robin snickered.

"Not now!" Everyone yelled at the same time.

"Look, I put it there because I was proud ok?" Wally blushed. "I love you, I do. And the fact that you love me back is so amazing I wanted something to show myself this wasn't all a dream..."

"Ahh!" Megan sighed.

"My bra?" Artemis asked, venom still in her voice. "On your public shelf? I feel like there is something different you could have done."

"Well let's be honest, no one really goes into that room besides me." Wally said quickly. "That's why it was the ideal location. Anywhere else and Rob probably would have found it."

"Well, ok, but still!" Artemis fumed, not willing to forgive him yet. "This is my favorite bra! I've been looking all over for it!"

"Well, I didn't know that…" Wally tried to say but he could quickly see she was not about to calm down.

"Well duh, that's why I wore it!" She hollered.

"I know, I'm stupid and make poor decisions!" Wally agreed hurriedly.

"Yes, yes you are!" She shouted back. "And you will be lucky to see me naked ever again!"

"I understand completely," Wally nodded. "I'm sorry, I really am and I swear I will make this up to you!"

"Oh you know you will!" Artemis yelled before her eyes went wide. "Wait, what did you say?"

"That I'm sorry and I'll make it up to you." Wally stated, not sure where this was headed.

"Before that." She said in a low monotone voice.

"That I'm incredibly stupid…"

"No, when you explained why you put it on the shelf." Her voice was dangerously low now and everyone was holding their breath.

"Because that was the best place no one else would see it?" Wally was even more terrified than before.

"Before that." She said with the same tone. Wally's mind suddenly clicked and he walked closer to her than he had dared to yet.

"Because I love you." He said gently as he looked her in the eyes.

"You've never said that before." She whispered and Raquel dropped the barrier because unknown to Wally and Artemis the rest of the team was slowly trying to leave.

"I know." He said solemnly. "I've been too scared to say it, but I've felt it for a while now. I didn't know if, well, you felt the same way."

"Of course I do you idiot." She whispered and dropped her gaze to her feet. "I've been in love with you a lot longer than I'd care to admit. I just didn't think you…"

"You're too insecure." Wally said softly as he picked her chin up so that she was looking him in the eyes again. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said, enjoying how those words sounded out loud. Wally grinned as he kissed her softly on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she slid her hands around his neck as they went into a hug that seemed to last forever. They pulled away and that's when they noticed their friends had snuck away.

"I really am sorry Artemis." Wally told her and she smiled softly.

"I know." Her smile quickly turned into a smirk. "You might be able to see me naked again after all."

"Really?" He asked in honest surprise.

"But you're going to have to earn it." She smirked.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Guys, I'm worried." Megan said as the team watched Artemis come and go but they hadn't seen Wally since the fight over a week ago. "Where is Wally?"

"Oh, he's grounded." Robin frowned as the others looked at him in surprise.

"Why?" Kaldur asked.

"Artemis is evil with her punishments." Robin smirked. "She made him ask the Flash about sex advice."

"What's so bad about that?" Conner asked.

"She also made sure GA was within ear shot." Robin laughed and they all nodded their heads knowingly.

"When does he get off?" Zatanna asked.

"In a few more days." Robin smiled.

"Well, let's just hope he doesn't do anything else to out stupid himself." Zatanna giggled.

"Yes, let's." Artemis said, making them all jump. They all burst out laughing at once and knew that Artemis and Wally would most likely be together for a long time.

A/N: Sucky ending, I know, but it's 3 am so :P. Prompted from Tumblr.


	2. Green Arrow's reaction

"Hey Barry, um, can I ask you something?" Wally asked hesitantly at the exact time Artemis had told him to.

"Sure thing kiddo." Barry smiled as they ate in the kitchen.

"Um, it's about sex." Wally blushed and Barry immediately started choking on his sandwich.

"What?" He asked in shock.

"Well, you see Artemis and I have been getting pretty serious." Wally muttered. "And we did it once, and being the first time for both of us it was awkward and I just want some advice on how to, you know, do it better?" Barry thought he might actually die right there on the spot from hearing this.

"YOU SON IF A BITCH!" Came a furious voice and Wally cringed. He turned around to see Green Arrow furiously walking toward him and got a good punch at Wally before he could get out of the way. "YOU DEFILED MY BABY!"

"Uh, I wouldn't say defiled..." Wally blushed as he saw Artemis peaking her head around the corner and watching with glee.

"I WOULD!" GA shouted again as he took out an arrow and pointed it at him.

"Look, at least he is coming to us about it." Barry said as he stepped in between them. "So that we can assure they are safe about it."

"They shouldn't be doing it until they're married!" Ollie said. "And Artemis is not aloud to get married until she's 30!"

"Now that's hypocritical." Barry pointed out to Oliver who had the good sense to admit to that. Barry turned back to Wally. "Thank you for trusting me enough to ask me this and that means we," he turned to Oliver, "Can make sure they are practicing safe sex."

"Fine." Ollie mumbled. "You guys did use protection, right?" He glared.

"Yes sir!" Wally nodded.

"Good." Barry said. "Now comes the part where I have to ask when this happened."

"Um, four nights ago." Wally said, his face as red as his hair at this point.

"Wait, when you were supposedly helping Conner with a science project?" Barry raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah..." Wally answered.

"So you lied to your mother," Barry ticked off, "asked me after you already did this after promising to talk to me when you were thinking about it, you're underaged. Anything else?"

"Um, we declared our unending love for each other..." Wally added and the two mentors rolled their eyes.

"That's not getting you off the hook." Barry said. "You're grounded for a month."

"A month?" Wally and Ollie asked.

"It should be longer." Oliver muttered darkly.

"But, the team?" Wally asked.

"It's only a month." Barry said. "Or we can ask your mother if she thinks it's too long..."

"A month is fine!" Wally agreed quickly.

"Fine. But you still have to tell her." Barry said. "March!"

The two speedsters left and Wally checked his phone quickly, glad he could still use it, and saw a text from Artemis.

"Don't worry, I'm a master at sneaking into your room already. See you later, love you." The text read. Wally grinned despite himself. He was going to be extra careful for now on not to do anything stupid.


End file.
